


Most Effective

by Yubsie



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubsie/pseuds/Yubsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Laura can't sleep, neither can Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Effective

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful i_paint_the_sky for a lightning fast beta job. And forcing me back under my quotas for certain words.

Bill Adama couldn't sleep. It wasn't because he was on the couch instead of in his rack. He had certainly slept on more uncomfortable surfaces than a well cushioned couch over the course of his career. Mostly when he was younger, but still, he should have been able to deal with a minor decrease in physical comfort.

No, what was keeping him awake was the fact that he could hear Laura shifting around in the rack. It wasn't that loud, and the rack wasn't that close to the couch, but it was enough that he knew she wasn't sleeping.

With a slight sigh, Bill got up off the couch and walked toward the sleeping area. Laura was curled up in the middle of the bed, trying to pull the covers more tightly around her.

"Bill?" Laura rolled over to face him, tugging the blankets with her.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Bill wasn't going to tell her that he hadn't been asleep in the first place. "Something is obviously bothering you."

Laura fiddled with the blankets again and admitted, "I'm just so _cold_."

Bill glanced around the room for the extra blanket but then remembered he'd left it on the end of the rack in case Laura needed it. Obviously it hadn't been enough. "I'll be right back."

He stepped back out into the living area and collected the makeshift bedding from the couch before returning. Laura looked at the bundle in his hands and said, "It's bad enough that I've kicked you out of your bed. I can't take your blanket too."

Bill started untangling the covers from around her. There was no way that could be comfortable. "I'm not going to be able to sleep if I know you're not."

Laura continued to protest softly as he draped the blanket from the couch over her.  
"Which is why, if you don't mind, I thought I'd sleep here."

Laura gave him a confused look. Before she could say anything, he added, "I don't know how much the blanket is going to help. This seems the best way to make sure you're warm enough. But only if you're okay with it." He wanted to help, but didn't want to presume. They'd never discussed the boundaries in this arrangement and he didn't want to cross any.

Laura responded by moving over closer to the bulkhead to make room for him. Once he had settled in beside her, she shifted back a little closer to his body. Bill gave in to the urge to wrap his arms around her. Another possible boundary, but she hummed softly in response.

Bill was confident in his choice when Laura's breathing grew steadier as she finally drifted off to sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually seen her look peaceful. Maybe not since that night on New Caprica. Knowing that she would actually get the much needed rest, he soon fell asleep as well.

***

The next morning, Laura's bag seemed to be a bit fuller than usual when she carried it toward her first meeting of the day. She didn't give the matter much thought, since it always seemed to be an endless source of reports after all.

That is, until she took out the ones she needed for the meeting and found a blanket neatly folded underneath them. It wasn't particularly distinctive, but she had a feeling it was the one Bill had been using in his attempt to sleep on the couch. One of several they had ultimately wound up sharing during the best night's sleep she'd had in ages. Her suspicion was reinforced by the note she found folded inside it.

_The quorum probably wouldn't appreciate the more effective method. Hope this is the next best thing._


End file.
